Inextinguishable
by Darkfilesahead
Summary: Yes fire can be extinguished by water. But what about the other flames? Greed, lust, jealousy, passion. These seem to be inextinguishable. Follow Sonny and Chad in their quest to extinguish the flames. lemons lemons lemons REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Looking out of the window and sighed. He was late. Again.

Of late Sonny Munroe had been rather unable to control her feelings. Today, for example, she had heard Tawni talk about her make out session with hee new hunk of a boyfriend. And that seemed to be it. Shewanted him bad. She'd texted him immediately.. to meet her inthe prop room.. but no Chad Dylan Cooper was too busy. He replied aying he's gonna take time. And here she was .. waiting for her star boyfriend to come and quench her thirst or you'd say extinguish the fire within her.. she really doesn't care qhat people think. Good girl image and all were not even remotely on her mind right now.

The door opened and she was drawn out of her thoughts.

"Chad", she said "how long do you take honestly"

"Baby I'm sorry you know we've been busy filming a lot lately" he replied

"Oh ofcourse you're the only one working here.. you'd think I come to see you or probably"

But what she was going to say never came out. Chad had pressed his lips to her fiercely. He needed her too. So much that she had no idea. He movedher towards the wall. Pushing her against Iit he trailed kisses fown her jaw and neck.. she moaned. Her moanig only turned him on.

He pressed her butt which she felt were too big. Never believed him when he said he liked it this way. He kissed her with passion and fiercely. Lust was clearly visible in his eyes today. He pulled her lwgs around his waist. And grinded into her. His hard cock rubbing agaisnt her from under their clothes. He lifted Sonny from her hips and lay her down on the couch. He climbed on top of her. He pulled her skirt down and smirked at her choice oflacy pink thong. He removed her tee and revealed matching bra. Quickly discarding his own clothes along with his boxers he now stood full naked in front of his beautiful girlfriend. Bending down ovee her he kissed her with force tongues roaming in their mouths fightin for dominance. She digged her nails into his back. He trailed kisses down. Sucked on her collar bone. Leaving a mark bigger than ever. She was his. Only his. He pulled down the cup of her bra and started kissing her white breast. He sucked her nipple and bit it lightly.. "mmmm Chad", she moaned in pleasure. He repeated the action on her other breast with his hand now fondling the previous one.. he pressed her breasts. Swueezing them earning a loud moan from her.

He put his hands behind her back and removed her bra. And with oneswift motion removed her panties too. He started kissing her from her cleavage to her tummy .. near her navel. Sonny couldn't control the passion. Ever. She digged deeper into his bag. Scratching it. He kissed her slim legs and her thighs and then he kissed her wwt pussy. She contracted her legs. Closing the gap. Chad pulled her legs apart and put one on his shoulder. He continued kissing it.. he licked it. "Fuck you Chad! " smirking he stsrted rubbing her clit with his tongue slowly. And sucking onto it. "God Chad please I need you ugh aaah Chad! ! I need you now"

Chad liked her reaction.. soo turning on. He rubbed her clit with his finger . First slowly then firm and hard . He was dominant today. He was ruling. She was his. "Aaahchad oh fuck please i need you chad youre so good"

Smiling he positioned himself over her and entered his hard dick into her vagina. Slowly increasing the pace he moved in and out of it. He kissed her simultaneously and sucked her breasts. He increased the pace.

""Damnti sonny youre so hot" he moaned.

She thrusted her hips towards him for more. And finally they came. It hit them the orgasm. So good. He stayed like that for a while then took his dick out and laid down next to her. While pressing and fondling her breasts.

"I love you sonny"

"Oh i love you too Cooper"

For now yeah but neither sonny nor chad knew how long the flame was gonna be extinguished. .


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is my 1st fanfic so please review! Temme if u want me to continue writing . Love loads loads


End file.
